


Late Night Jane Austen

by seetaliwrite



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Cute, Headcanon, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night, Pied Piper - Freeform, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seetaliwrite/pseuds/seetaliwrite
Summary: Headcanon in which Jared Dunn is an adorable nerd and a huge Jane Austen fan. It's very low key and chill. (Takes place kinda early in season 4, after Richard leaves PiperChat, but before PiperChat collapses.)





	Late Night Jane Austen

It was the middle of the night and Richard jolted awake. He looked around his room and saw nothing. He glanced at his clock, which informed him that it was 2 AM. His mouth felt dry, so he decided to head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He climbed down from his loft bed and stumbled out of his room. From the hallway, he could hear faint chatter from the living room. As he approached, he saw that the living room was being dimly lit by the television, which was what was producing the hushed conversation. Richard tiptoed to the kitchen, as not to disturb whoever was on the couch. After he poured his glass, he was on his way back to his room, when he heard a voice.

"Richard? Is that you?"

It was Jared. Richard was tired and didn't really have the energy to deal with anyone, but it was Jared, and for some reason, he couldn't ever ignore him. He paused and turned around and headed into the living room. 

"Oh...uh, hey Jared. I was just getting some water, what are you watching?"

"The 2005 ‘Pride and Prejudice’ starring Keira Knightley. It's one of my favorites and it always cheers me up."

"Oh, well that's cool. I've never seen this, but I think I read the book in high school or something?"

"Well, it's a beautiful story about love and wealth and contempt and... " 

"Yeah," Richard cut him off inadvertently, "I remember it now, they hated each other but then fell in love."

"That's it!"

Richard stood there for a second, he felt a smile on his face and he could see Jared beaming at him...or maybe beaming because he knew something about ‘Pride and Prejudice’, it was hard to tell. Richard never really knew what would make Jared happy, which was frustrating to him because he hated it when Jared was sad.

"Jared, you said this movie always cheers you up, are you, um...okay? Like happy?"

"I always try to remain optimistic as you know, Richard."

Richard winced a little bit before asking, "Did you um, want to talk about it?"

Jared looked up at him and his face lit up, "Oh! You don’t have to listen to my issues, but if you'd like to sit, I could make us some tea."  
"Yeah, sure, but are you okay? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Oh, just some personal troubles here and there, nothing some Jane Austen can't fix."

"Alright then, let's watch this."

Before Richard sat down, he trotted to the kitchen and made some tea for Jared, before returning and plopping down next to him. When he presented the tea to Jared, his face lit up. 

"I didn't know we had any Earl Gray left in the house," Jared stated, slightly surprised.

"Well, I heard you say you were out and I just happened to see it at the store so... I picked some up for you."

"Richard, that is so kind," Jared exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Jared, don't cry, please, it was really nothing," Richard convinced.

"It's just so nice that you remembered what I said and thought of me at the store."

Richard smiled at him a little bit before shaking his head and starting, "So! "Pride and Prejudice"! Let's do this."

"Okay, you didn't miss much, just the first hour."

"Isn't that like most of the movie?" Richard asked, puzzled.

"Well, yes, but really all that you missed is Lizzie's developing prejudice against Darcy, which led to her rejecting his marriage proposal, which hurt his pride."

"Aha, literal pride and prejudice."

"Yes! That's it. So at this point, Lizzie has rejected Darcy and she's mad at him because he broke up her sister and Bingley, who's Darcy's best friend. Plus, she thinks that Darcy snubbed his childhood friend, Wickham, and didn't give him the money that Darcy's father left him."

Richard nodded, comprehending, "Well did he?"

"Wait and see, Richard."

With that, Jared pressed play on the remote and the movie started playing. Jared settled right in because he knew what was going on, but Richard was more hesitant to settle down and relax. He watched the screen intently, trying to catch up and make sense of the plot. The longer he watched, the more he slouched into the couch and began to feel relaxed. It was the first time since he split off from the gang and began work on his "New Internet" that he wasn't stressed about anything. He looked over at Jared and smiled. He missed constantly having him around to help him and calm him down. Jared always knew what to say and how to help him, and Richard just wished he could do the same for Jared.

Without really thinking it through, Richard began talking over the movie.

"Jared...What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, Richard?"

"Jared, you know what I'm talking about, I found you sitting alone watching a movie at 2 AM, obviously you're not okay and I want to help you."

"You are helping me, just by sitting here, Richard."

Richard was growing frustrated at the fact he couldn't do more and that Jared just kept rejecting his attempts at help. The room was dark, but the glow of the television lit up Jared's face. Richard stared at Jared for a moment before leaning toward him and squeezing his hands. Jared’s eyes widened just the slightest and he turned toward Richard.

“Please, Jared. I just want to help you.”

“I can’t, Richard.”

“Why not?! I just don’t want you to be sad anymore. Seeing you sad just makes me sad.”

“But once you know why I’m upset, you’ll wish you hadn’t asked, Richard. You’ll regret it.”

“Nothing you say could make me regret trying to help you!”

“It’s romantic relationship problems, Richard.”

Oops. Jared was right. Richard did regret asking. But he wasn’t going to tell Jared that. He was determined to help Jared, even if that meant helping Jared’s romantic conquests with people that weren’t him. Yes, every time he looked into Jared’s eyes he fell more in love with him, but he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of Jared’s happiness. If there was someone Jared wanted to be with, Richard would help, even if that meant letting go of the only person that showed constant and unending support for him. Jared deserved the world, and Richard would help give it to him, just as Jared had done for him.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, Jared. You’re like, the best and nicest person I know, you could can any person you wanted.”

“I don’t think I could get anyone.”

“I do,” Richard muttered as he looked back toward the television.

Upon realizing he’s said this aloud, Richard’s face flushed bright pink. Though the color of his face was dulled in the dark, Jared could still see what was happening. 

“Even you?” Jared spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Without thinking about it, Richard reached toward Jared and held his face gently in his hands and pulled it towards his before kissing his lips. When he pulled away Richard smiled and looked up at Jared.

“I’m sorry, that was sudden and I didn’t really ask if it was okay.”

“Don’t worry, Richard, it was perfect.”


End file.
